


Lonely Together

by Kunfetti



Series: A song fic compilation [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kinda friends to more then friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: ...it's hard to find a solid connection with someone when the world is busy repairing itself, however, when the Voltron crew walk in, and his eyes settle on Keith, the thought sits sourly on his tongue.





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so it's been like months but I'm slowly coming out of my writers hibernation to present you with some wholesome Jeith. 
> 
> Inspired by : [Lonely Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ3XgMKAgxc) by Avicii

James’ weight sinks heavily into the worn leather of his favorite spot in his least favorite bar. But this is where his friends wanted to be, so here he is. He’s warm in his denim jacket and he’s missing the throat burning boldness of a good whisky. Instead, he shoots the cheap room temperature whisky that tastes like it’s been in the cellar for 20 years because even though he asked for _the good stuff,_ the world is still rebuilding and ‘the good stuff’ was sent to hospitals and areas in recovery.

 

It’s fine. This is fine. He can still enjoy himself, alone, in the back of a booth too big for one person. He looks around the room casually, his friends having ditched him for bar entertainment. Kinkade and Rizavi are in the games room, while Leifsdotter watches their game with an analogical indifference James never understood how she perfected. Veronica is off giggling with Acxa at the bar top, their romance new and fresh. He’s happy for them, because it’s hard to find a solid connection with someone when the world is busy repairing itself, however, when the Voltron crew walk in, and his eyes settle on Keith, the thought sits sourly on his tongue.

 

A slew of questions flood him. Should he acknowledge Keith’s presence? Invite him over for a drink? Or pretend he never saw him and regret not at least saying hello? Their weird limbo leaves him with more questions on how to push forward then should be necessary but he’s not sure _exactly_ where they stand.

 

A waiter passes by, obstructing his view but it’s enough that he can order a new drink and stare into the grain of the wooden table. He takes a deep breath, he can do this. Whatever is happening between them, he can handle. They can be friends. They could be maybe more than friends? But that’s a silly notion that’s thrown away almost as soon as it’s thought. Except part of James can’t help but wonder what Keith would look like with his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

He looks up, catching the exact moment Keith turns his head after being caught staring, and watches as he claps Lance on the shoulder. Another steadying breath and James knows without looking Keith is making his way over. And when the leather creaks in protest as he slides into the booth, James wonders how the night will play out and if the butterflies in his stomach will stay too.

 

He imagines for a moment how they must look, sitting nearly side by side.

 

With an air of confidence, and nonchalance he doesn't feel greets Keith, “Hey hero.”

 

Keith sets his drink down—a bottle of water, of course—and rolls his eyes, but James sees the quirk of his lips, knowing exactly where to look for it, having searched so many times.

 

“I told you not to call me that.” He replies like a petulant child, and there it is. The barely there familiarity of two people who aren’t exactly friends but not enemies either. It is, however, a friendly jest that James hopes Keith saves only for him.

 

“You also told me that I could buy you a drink one day but I’ve yet to see that happen.” He replies, gesturing to the condensing water between them. The first time he offered to buy Keith a drink, it was during one of the many celebrations for winning the war. Keith was pulled away before he could accept, and left James with a hollow promise of a ‘maybe next time’. James doesn’t like leaving promises unresolved, but the ball is in Keith’s field.

 

Keith settles a knowing stare on him, and it’s heavy. James wonders briefly with what but entertaining any wild thoughts seems a bad idea no matter how warm it makes him feel or how his conscience seems to be reaching for it.

 

Before he can react, Keith nods in the direction of James’ friends, offhandedly commenting, “They seems happy.”

 

James looks over his shoulder to Veronica and Axca, now whispering in each other’s ears. He looks away when Veronica starts to laugh at whatever deadpan absurdity Acxa is saying and when he looks back Keith is staring again. He quickly looks away when James catches his eye, and James clears his throat.

 

“You two are close, that doesn’t bother you?” He asks, fishing for information he may or may not be privy to, but really wants to know.  

 

“Acxa and I? No--” Keith rushes but clears his throat a second later, “No, we’re just...friends.”

 

“Oh,’ James nods his head a bit, a little unsure of where to go from here, ‘good.”

 

They both let their eyes dance over everything but each other. This was the longest they’ve been in each other's company, in such a familiar setting. Normally, most of their interaction comes from their work on the ATLAS or from his commanding office, Shiro. He decides to cover the moment up with another sip of his drink, but Keith _growls_ under his breath and slams a fist on the table.

 

“Listen, do you want to get out of here?” Keith asks suddenly, frustration as evident on his face as the rosy glow of his cheeks and James is still stunned, holding his glass halfway to hip lips, eyes wide. His brain seems frozen too when after a minute he still hasn’t answered.

 

“Nevermind.” It’s Keith starting to get up from the table that resets James and he reaches out to grab his wrist, taking notice of how soft the skin is under his hand.

 

“Sorry, yes, let’s go.”

 

James throws a few credits on the table with his free hand, and doesn’t comment on how Keith hasn’t pulled away as he leads them outside.

 

The night air is chilly and the first hint of stars are starting to shine through the sky. James reluctantly lets go of Keith to climb onto his hoverbike when Keith stops him with a firm hand on his chest. James pretends it doesn’t set his heart into overdrive and scoffs instead.

 

“You’ve been drinking. I’ll drive.”

 

Keith is so matter-of-fact that James doesn’t even protest as he slides easily in front of James. Keith is so close, James can see the back of his neck disappear into his jacket, the skin looking sweet and inviting and he swallows hard.

 

But he’s annoyed at how unintentionally disarming Keith is, and frustrated with himself for being weak to it, so he decides to give Keith a taste of his own medicine. James leans in close, taking note of the cologne he wears, and gently says into Keith’s ear, “Always the good boy, Keith?”

 

Keith turns slightly towards James, his eyes sharp and a cocky grin on his lips. James can feel the heat behind his gaze as Keith’s eyes move from his own lips before flicking up.  

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He says, how breath fanning across James’ face. His voice husky and deep and having no business being as attractive as it is.

 

Maybe teasing Keith was a mistake.

 

“Hold on tight.” Is all the warning James gets before Keith takes off. He is left with nothing to hold on to except Keith, arms wrapping tight around his middle because holy shit who taught Keith how to drive? He’s a maniac on the road, and fearless as James takes a peek at his face and Keith wears a wide unabashed grin.

 

Keith drives them up a cliff, stopping just short of the ledge. Sand billows in clouds behind them and James can see their small town from up here. He gets off the bike first, looking over the edge. The sun hangs low, painting the sky in an array of red and orange. Rain is scarce in the desert and a small cloud floats alone is the changing expanse. The garrison lights turn on in that moment, and no matter how long James has lived here, he’s never seen the desert look more beautiful.

 

“Where did you take us?” He asks, enjoying the way the small slip of sun drops below the horizon and the lights start to twinkle. Keith sits easily, practiced, like he’s done this a hundred times before,  with one leg hanging over the edge and using the other to lean his elbow on. James looks down and Keith is looking at him again. He bites his lower lip, secretly enjoying the feel of Keith’s eyes on him. He shouldn’t, because it’s unprofessional. Technically, Keith outranks him but as Keith’s eyes soften and a small smile blooms, James wonders if maybe Keith feels the same way he does.

 

“We found the blue lion not far from here. I like to come up here to think.” Keith looks out over the expense of dirt and desert and it strikes James just how much Keith _fits_ here. Yeah, he explored space, piloted magical lions and found out he was half alien, but something about Keith, on this earth, in this desert, next to him, just feels like everything is the way it should be.

 

“That sounds lonely.” He comments, easing next to Keith, however, keeping his legs tucked under him. He may be a pilot but no way is he about to fall off a ledge.

 

“It’s a little less lonely with someone else.” It’s a whisper between them, but James hears it as if Keith had screamed. James finally knows what’s been hiding in Keith’s eyes. It want, and need, and lust but also admiration, respect, and compassion. He swallows the lump in his throat as Keith’s eyes drop to his lips, not sure who leans in first.  

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

James mouth opens but no words come out. His eyes are locked on Keith’s lips, so close to his own and shining where Keith has licked them. He nods slowly, eyes falling shut as they finally come together.

 

It’s like a firework show in his chest and a sweet soft pressure on his lips. It’s time freezing and speeding up. It’s even better than the rush of velocity he experiences as he flies his ship higher into the atmosphere.

 

It’s also strange, to be kissing Keith. Strange, but it’s also fitting. Like something missing was finally put into place. It just feels _right_. And with Keith’s fingertips ghosting over his jawline, James realizes that yeah, he does want more than friends. He wants more of this Keith, and he wants to give in return.

 

The ride back to the garrison is shorter than James wants it to be. It’s selfish, but he wants Keith alone to himself just a little longer. But when Keith slides his keys into his hand, and his fingers linger longer then they should, James knows there will be more times.

 

Keith doesn’t kiss him goodbye, but he does push James’ bangs out of his face while he wears a smile James has never seen on him before.

 

“Hey,” Keith says, twisting a strand of hair between his fingers. James meets his eyes, eyebrow raised in question, “You can buy me that drink tomorrow.”

 

James rolls his eyes and playfully pushes Keith away, “It’s a date.”

 

Keith walks down the hall, backward with his hands in his pocket and even though James waits until he turns the corner, he can’t help but think Keith’s a showoff.

 

And after his door is closed and he’s plunged into the darkness of his room, James traces his lips, the thrill of Keith ghost on his own lingering long after and James let’s himself imagine what tomorrow will hold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I survived the tumblr purge, find me there as kunfetti.


End file.
